The Letter
by FreeingAlys
Summary: It meant everything to her, more then the other girl could know. Maitlyn. One-shot.


**Title: **The Letter  
**Rating: **T  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Summery: **It meant everything to her, more then the other girl could know. Maitlyn. One-shot.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock or anything affiliated. That all goes to Disney…I am not claiming any credit at all.  
**Author's Note: **So, my first Maitlyn! And I really, really love this pairing. Defiantly more will be coming with this paring. So please read and review if you would like and let me know what you think!

**The Letter**

_Dear Mitchie,_

_I don't really know how to say this, or why I even feel I need to. But here I am. It's the day after we left Camp Rock and it's 2:00 a.m._

_I couldn't sleep._

_I was tossing and turning for an hour and a half before I got up. And then I was biting my nails for half an hour before I decided to just go with it and write this letter. I don't know if I'm going to actually send it or not, I guess we'll have to see how I am feeling in the morning. If all of these feelings are still the same. Because you know Mitchie, you haunt me the most when I am trying to sleep. Or when I'm asleep some nights._

_You always have._

_The first day I met you Mitchie I knew, I was in love with you. I knew that no one in the world would ever compare to you. It's you Mitchie. I just never...thought to tell you._

_Our friendship is so great, we even work well musically...I didn't want to ruin anything. I didn't say anything Mitchie because I wanted to keep you forever. I don't know how things will turn out after this letter is mailed-if I mail it-but I don't care. I just want to put this out. Even if it's just on this letter that ends up stuffed under my bed for twenty years. I just want it out there._

_I really wish I had the guts to tell you Mitchie, but come on...Shane Grey? How could I ever attempt to be as great as Shane Grey? I don't think I could ever measure up. Because he's Shane Grey._

_Anyway, if this does end up getting mailed to you I don't want to upset you with memories of Shane Grey._

_I...I really don't know. I guess I just want to put out there on this paper and in the world that I love you Mitchie Torres, I have since day one and I probably will for the rest of my life. You are everything to me._

_Love,_

_Caitlyn_

--

Mitchie glanced up from the letter and softly shook her head spilling her brown locks around her shoulders. Love? Did Caitlyn really love her? And why hasn't she said anything? Mitchie had joined Camp Rock two years ago, she figured Caitlyn would have said something. Falling against her head board Mitchie folded the handwritten note back up and set it on her lap.

Caitlyn Geller. Caitlyn actually loved her. August 2nd. It's been two days into the worst month of the year for Caitlyn and she's been alone the whole time. Feeling her heart sink into her stomach Mitchie suddenly felt guilty. Mitchie should have picked up on those feelings a long time ago, yet she someone managed not to.

Shane Grey mostly. The first boy Mitchie had ever dated. the first boy she had ever kissed or love, he took up most of her time for three months while they dated in the fall following Mitchie's first year at Camp Rock. It had been the best fall of Mitchie's life. She had been someone she never thought she would have ever been, Shane Grey's girlfriend. It was all great. Until Shane went on tour with Connect 3, harshly breaking up with Mitchie. He was the reason Mitchie never saw it.

During Camp Rock Mitchie was obsessed with Tess and Shane that she never saw it. Caitlyn was just that friend that made life a lot easier for Mitchie especially during Final Jam. Caitlyn was someone Mitchie had simply used to get what she wanted out of the best summer of her life at Camp Rock. Mitchie had just looked right through Caitlyn.

Mitchie jumped off her bed and walked to her computer. There was a way to fix this. There is always a way to fix everything, no matter how hard the problem. It was the very first thing Mitchie's father had ever taught her, and now she was going to put it to use.

Powering up her Mac Mitchie sat back in her chair and listened to the gentle humming of the computer, her heart racing slightly. When the computer booted up Mitchie opened up a web browser and quickly typed in the page she needed. As her fingers shook slightly Mitchie booked her bus ride and closed out of the page.

There was a way to fix this.

--

Mitchie adjusted herself in her small bus seat for the hundredth time in five minutes and glanced out the window. In exactly thirty minutes Mitchie would be in Caitlyn's town and then everything would be all right. Mitchie could just go to Caitlyn's house and tell her she felt the same way, she always had and they would be okay.

Smiling to herself Mitchie tried to picture Caitlyn's expression when she was there on her front porch. It would be perfect. And after tonight Caitlyn would have no reason to hate August anymore. It would all work out it would be fine.

Jumping slightly Mitchie glanced down at her hand where her cell phone was vibrating gently. Letting out a sharp sigh Mitchie pressed the talk button and held the phone to her head. "Hello?" She said even though she knew it was her mother, probably frantic about where she is.

"Mitchie! Where are you?" Mrs. Torres cried into the phone.

"Mom, I am fine. I am on a bus." Mitchie explained carefully as to not upset her mother even more.

"What? Why? Where are you going Mitchie?" Mrs. Torres asked sniffing loudly and Mitchie would just picture her sitting at home dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"I want to see Caitlyn." Mitchie said simply as if it explained it all. And in a way it did. Her mother knew Caitlyn and what good friends they were, it had to be understandable. Maybe.

"What? You left home just to go see Caitlyn? Baby, me and your father would have taken you ourselves." Mrs. Torres explained and Mitchie heard her father in the background mumbling.

"Mom, it's totally fine. I just wanted to come see her myself, you know so we could be alone. I will be back later. Don't worry please."

"Okay Mitchie baby. Be careful please. Call me when you get to Caitlyn's house." Mrs. Torres said and Mitchie nodded her head.

"I will Mom, love you." Mitchie quickly snapped her cell phone shut before her mother could get another word in edgewise. It was better that way, or else she would be listening to her mother cry and talk about all the times Mitchie was a baby until the bus stopped in Caitlyn's small town.

And Mitchie would much rather spend the bus ride picturing Caitlyn's stunned face and imagining the speech that Mitchie had been preparing in her mind.

Leaning back in her seat Mitchie closed her eyes and pictured Caitlyn standing in front of her and that smell-the smell that could only be defined as Caitlyn-would rush to Mitchie's nose. And it would be great. They would talk and wish that they were still in Camp Rock until it was finally time that Mitchie had to leave...

It would be perfect.

--

Mitchie took a hold of the small slip of paper that she had written Caitlyn's address on and started down the street away from the bus station. She had already called her mother and calmed her down and away from having Mrs. Gellar call Mitchie's mother when she got to Caitlyn's house.

She knew that her house had to be close to town. Caitlyn had told Mitchie about her house and small town hundreds of times at Camp Rock while they were at camp fires or trying to fall asleep in their bunk beds. It was near the store, but far from the school. That had to be enough to go on to be able to find it.

Mitchie walked down the street taking in the town and smiling to herself. It was exactly how Caitlyn had explained it all those times. She had described it down to the very last detail. It felt like Mitchie was walking inside one of Caitlyn's story. And it was the best feeling that Mitchie had had since leaving Camp Rock.

Mitchie turned down a street and nodded her head. This had ot be it. It carried the same feeling that Caitlyn had always talked about. Mitchie took a few steps down the street and then stopped walking quickly. She glanced at the house in front of her and cracked an even wider smile.

That house was it.

--

"Mitchie?!" Mitchie smiled and nodded her head as Caitlyn walked up to her, her eyes wide.

"How...what, are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked excitedly quickly wrapping her arms around Mitchie's neck.

Mitchie took in Caitlyn's smell and smiled into her neck. She smelled and felt just as wonderful as she had when they had hugged for the last time at Camp Rock. "Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked stepping out of her house and shutting the door behind her.

Mitchie stepped aside as Caitlyn walked by her and stood in front of her. She swallowed down the lump in throat while she tried to remember the speech she had prepared on the bus. "I got your letter."

Caitlyn's eyes clouded over as she glanced at teh ground and then back up at Mitchie. "Oh well, I'm sorry. I was just upset one night and it...means nothing." Caitlyn said quickly while folding her arms over her chest.

"It means nothing?" Mitchie asked stepping close to Caitlyn who shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't...I wasn't thinking very clearly." Caitlyn said uncrossing her arms and glancing past Mitchie.

"Caitlyn come on, I don't think you were." Mitchie said lightly touching Caitlyn's shoulder with her fingers. "It obviously meant something."

Caitlyn stared at Mitchie and slowly nodded her head. "Okay, maybe it did. I just didn't...think you would feel the same way Mitchie."

Mitchie bit down on her tongue and stared at Caitlyn. She was right. Before Mitchie had opened that letter she would never had admitted feelings towards Caitlyn. Mitchie would never have been brave enough or strong enough to do that.

Until Mitchie had held that paper in her hands and read the words that Caitlyn had scrawled down Mitchie would never had imagined herself jumping on a bus and standing on her door step. Btu after that letter, it changed. Mitchie felt something spark in her that she had never experienced before.

Caitlyn said she loved her. She felt the same way that Mitchie had felt from the moment she locked eyes on her the first day of Camp Rock. And with that realization a lot more things were possible.

"Me either, but that letter Caitlyn..." Mitchie placed her other hand on Caitlyn's opposite shoulder and smiled at her. "It made everything a lot more better."

"Really?" Caitlyn asked softly and Mitchie nodded her head.

"Really." Mitchie breathed out as she leaned close to Caitlyn and watched as her eyes grew wide.

"The letter meant everything."

Caitlyn smiled as Mitchie's lips gently pressed against her. Mitchie felt her heart speed up when Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Mitchie's waist and she kissed her back. As their lips touched and tongue's wrestled Mitchie lost herself in everything else in the world. Standing on Caitlyn's front porch kissing her was better then Shane Grey, Camp Rock or even the first moment that she had opened the letter from Caitlyn.

Caitlyn pulled away from Mitchie smiling. "I am really glad you came Mitchie."

Mitchie nodded her head and smiled back. "Yeah, me too."

Caitlyn took Mitchie's hand in her own and turned toward her front steps. "Now, let me show you around my town, it is a pretty awesome place."

"Yeah, if cows and piles of hay are awesome." Mitchie joked and Caitlyn shook her head.

"You better watch it Torres!"

"Oh I am so scared Geller."

Mitchie was lost in a laughing fit as Caitlyn raced towards her and pushed her against a pile of hay.


End file.
